These days
by RoseChanxox
Summary: professor McGonagall is having a rough day. Summer is near and everyone is done with school. When grading her papers turns into a sudden proposal is when Minerva learns that sometimes you need to let go and play along.


It was a very warm day at Hogwarts, it seemed that the weather was not only getting to the students, but to the staff as well. Warm weather meant summer was near and summer meant that school was almost over. Long story short, everyone was stressed, tired and done with yet another tiring school year.

So was professor Minerva McGonagall, who had a lot of grading to do, so much even that she thought she wasn't going to be able to finish it.

She sighed as she scribbled yet another D on an exam, somehow her students had not done very well this year. That made her feel very insecure, as though she wasn't good enough at what she taught and therefore couldn't teach her cubs how to do it right.

Albus had told her not to think too much of it, for he had experience as a teacher and knew that not all years results turned out to be as successful. At first she hadn't believed him, she thought he was just being polite, she was fairly new to this whole thing after all. The thought that she was a failure was something that haunted her on a daily basis, she usually just shook it off and continued her day. Today however had been dreadful, not only had all her students been loud and fuzzy, she too had been struggling with a head that felt like it was going to explode. When she thought she had it all was when the Marauders came in, those boys, sometimes she wished she could just resign and come back once they've graduated. She loathed them, but somehow they had also wormed their way into Minerva's heart. To say she was unhappy about that would be an understatement. Much to Minerva's dismay they had been one of the few that actually did pretty good on her exams, with James, Remus and Sirius scoring an Outstanding and Peter an Acceptable. She couldn't believe her eyes when she saw how brilliant those boys were, somehow they had managed to never pay attention to anything she had said and still score abnormally high.

Her train of thoughts were stopped as someone knocked on the door of her office. Why on earth would someone choose to visit her when outside was way more pleasant? She sighed as she put down her quill, adjusting her square glasses, "Come in", she answered as she heard another knock. Who entered made her want to jump out of the window right there and then, if there was someone she just couldn't deal with today it were James Potter and Sirius Black. They, unlike her, were very happy. Black greeted her with the biggest smile he could master and James winked at her, she noticed he was carrying a big muggle device that she recognized as a stereo. She raised her left eyebrow as she eyed James "What is the meaning of this?", Sirius put up his hand indicating she needed to shush "Tut tut Minnie, you wouldn't want to spoil the surprise". Her lips got thinner as she looked Sirius in the eyes, she hated surprises. Meanwhile James was busy plugging in the Stereo, after doing that he walked out and returned with an enormous bouquet of Roses.

Minerva got up "What is the meaning of all of this? I demand you tell me at once!", she was running out of patience. Sirius smirked reaching into his pocket, getting out a small box. Mcgonagall looked at him and closed her eyes, she did not want this, she was not in the mood for this.

Sirius sat down on one knee as James turned on the stereo that started to chant 'So tell me what you want, what you really really want-', "Oops" James said as he took out the cd and scratched the back of his neck, "Motherfucking shit Prongs, must you ruin everything!?". McGonagall raised her eyebrows "Language Black!", "Sorry darling". James chuckled "I suppose I'll have to improvise then". He stood on top of one of the chairs and started singing, incredibly out of tune. "James please!" Sirius screamed "Death is more tempting than your dying donkey voice." "Boys! If there is a point you want to make then make it already!" Minerva was done, she wanted to get it over with. "There is actually princess." He opened the little box he was holding to reveal a very big seemingly diamond ring, in his other hand he was suddenly holding a piece of paper, he unfolded it and cleared his throat.

"Minnie.

Minnie with your beautiful green eyes

So brilliant, sexy and wise

I know brilliant and wise is the same thing

That's why I want you to be my queen and I'll be your king

Technically it's not the same doe

But you can't deny that we've been having a flow

I want you to be mine

Because that face of you, looks oh so fine

So marry me and be my wife

And please don't stab me with a knife"

Minerva was trying really hard not to laugh, that was down right hilarious. She was thinking of a way to embarrass him, of course she wouldn't marry him, that would be ridiculous. Suddenly she had an idea, a brilliant idea. "Oh Black" she gasped "I don't know what to say! Yes of course I'll be your wife!". She smiled and grabbed the ring from him pretending to cry. Sirius his mouth fell open, he was about to say something when he fainted. James looked at him and laughed "Pussy", he said as he looked at McGonagall "I must say professor" he said "Well played, well played." He grabbed Sirius his ankles and pulled him out. McGonagall her face remained neutral, until James had closed the door. As soon as he left she bursted out laughing. No matter how hard being a teacher was, moments like these made it worth it.


End file.
